WO 01/30381 relates to the use of inhibitors of the CSF-1 activity in the production of medicaments for the treatment of tumor diseases. The two proposed approaches for the inhibition of the CSF-1 activity are the suppression of the CSF-1 activity itself, and the suppression of the activity of the CSF-1R. Neutralizing antibodies against CSF-1 or its receptor are preferred as the inhibitors of CSF-1 activity.
WO 03/059395 describes combination products comprising a substance capable of inhibiting CSF-1 activity and a substance having a cytotoxic activity for the treatment of cancer.
WO 2005/068503 discloses a method for preventing and treating osteolysis, cancer metastasis and bone loss associated with cancer metastasis by administering an antibody against CSF-1 to a subject.
EP 1488792 A relates to the use of mono- and/or bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl quinazoline compounds which exhibit selective inhibition of differentiation, proliferation or mediator release by effectively inhibiting CSF-1R tyrosine kinase activity. This application also relates to the use of such compounds for the manufacture of a medicament for inhibiting abnormal cell proliferation.
US 2005059113 relates to antibodies and antigen-binding portions thereof that specifically bind to aCSF-1. The invention also relates to human anti-CSF-1 antibodies and antigen-binding portions thereof. This application invention also provides gene therapy methods using nucleic acid molecules encoding the heavy and/or light immunoglobulin molecules that comprise the human anti-CSF-1 antibodies.
Roussel and Sherr, 1989, PNAS, 86, 7924-7927 and Ashmun et al., 1989, Blood, 73, 827-837 are disclosing monoclonal antibodies to the human CSF-1 receptor (e.g. 12-3A3 and 2-4A5) which specifically block CSF-1 binding to the human receptor, thereby inhibiting ligand-dependent growth. The recognized epitope has been localized between positions amino acids 349-512.
WO2009/026303 provides antigen binding proteins that are able to compete with CSF-1 and therefore prevent CSF-1 from binding to its receptor, and in certain embodiments inhibit binding between IL-34 and CSF-1R. Moreover the experimental section of WO2009/026303 indicates that the antibodies developed by the Inventors are binding epitopes that are mainly located at the N-terminus between amino acids 20 to 223 of SEQ ID NO 29 (corresponding to Ig-like loop 1 and Ig-like loop 2 in WO2009/026303) of CSF-1R and require the presence of both the Ig-like loop 1 and Ig-like loop 2 regions.